Brother, I Need You
by Destiel101
Summary: Thor and Loki kid!fic. Thor is hurt and Loki is worried. More details inside. Brotherly fluff! One-shots where Thor is hurt. Give it a chance please, even with the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am doing this for multiple reasons. The first being, it has floated around in my head for some time. Second being because not many people (only 8) have voted on my poll. So go and vote so I can work on a story. Also, do you know how hard it is to find a good hurt or sick Thor story? It always Loki that's hurt or sick or something. I mean, come on! Anyways, moving on.**

**In this, Thor is hurt and Loki doesn't know what happened or how injured he is. Thor is 12 and Loki is 10. Just some brotherly fluff. It's a one-shot, but if people like it, I may add another chapter, it's up to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anything but my own ideas here.**

* * *

Thor is hurt.

Those three words have gone through my head like a mantra ever since the guard told me.

I was sitting in my room reading a book, I was waiting for Thor to get back from the market with his friends so we could go horseback riding, when a guard enters my room. I wasn't expecting it, but what shocked me more was what he told me.

"My Prince, your Father has sent me to inform you that your brother has been injured and is requesting your presence in the healing rooms."

He left right after that, not even waiting for a reply. I was so shocked, I just sat there for what felt like forever while I tried to process his words. Thor is hurt. He is in the healing rooms. The guard never specified whether it was Father or Thor that requested my presence, so it's possible that Thor isn't even awake.

Suddenly everything that could have happened to him is going through my mind and my eyes widen even further. I throw my book to the side and run out of my room. I stop in the hall and I have to stop for a minute before my head clears enough for me to remember exactly where the healing rooms are.

They happen to be on the other side of the castle from my room, so I take off running, I am desperate to see if my brother is alright, but no matter how fast I run, I don't seem to get there fast enough.

After what feels like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, I reach the healing rooms. I stop to fully catch my breath before going in. I slowly open the door, scared of what I would find.

In the room I see Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all sitting on a couch looking worried. On the other side of the room, Mother, Father and Eir, the healer are standing by a bed, on that bed is Thor. He is sitting up and has a cast on his arm. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

All heads turn in my direction but the only person I'm looking at is Thor. He smiles at me.

"Well don't just stand there Brother, come on."

I command my feet to start working and I walk over to Thor and sit on the bed next to him. I look at the cast and then to the bruises on his face.

"What happened?"

Father turns to Thor's friends, "We do not know, Thor can't seem to remember, but Eir says that is normal, he did take a hit to the head. We were waiting for you to find out. So if one of Thor's friends would be so kind as to tell us what happened."

They all shrink under the King's gaze and the three boys all look at Sif. She gets up and clears her throat nervously.

"So, um, we were in the market place, just looking around, greeting people, when we heard a commotion. So, we went to find out what was going on. It turns out, it was a fight. This guy had been accused of stealing and so a brawl started. We wanted to help, but they were big, so Thor, being brave and the Prince, thought that he could stop it. He went up to get their attention, he was trying to talk to them, but they were ignoring them, so he tugged on one of their sleeves. The guy, not knowing who it was, and being angry, pushed Thor back really hard, he went flying and hit a stand, broke his arm and the stand collapsed in, and I guessing that's how he got the bruises and hit to the head."

By the time Sif was done, Mother, Father and I were sitting there with our mouths wide open, Thor look like he was trying to remember it, Eir look angry and Thor's friends all looked kinda scared.

After a minute Father finally spoke up. "Thank you Sif. None of this was any of your faults, you may all go."

They all waved to Thor and left quickly.

I turn to look at Thor and he looks kinda scared himself.

"Thank you Eir, for helping. Loki, go to your room, your Mother and I need to talk to Thor."

"But Father-"

"Now Loki."

I know there is no arguing so I look at Thor and offer him the best smile I could, he smiles back and I reluctantly leave the room.

I slowly walk back to my bed chambers, by the time I get there, I am exhausted. I flop down on my bed and wonder how Thor is doing. I was so worried about him, and even though he's okay, I know if could have been a lot worse.

I am so lost in thought, I don't hear anyone enter my room, it isn't until the bed dips that I know someone is here. I sit up and come face to face with Thor.

"Thor!"

"Hey."

I look at him, he looks upset, like he's ready to cry. Father must have scolded him. He looks down at his casted arm and lets out a sigh.

"Father thinks I was being reckless. That I wasn't thinking trying to stop them."

So that's why. Father usually praises Thor for whatever he does, he's not used to being scolded by him.

"But you were."

"Yeah. I actually was thinking for once. I wasn't doing it so I would be praised, we are all allies, there should be no fighting among us. Besides, someone could have gotten hurt. Seriously hurt, more than a broken arm, a thump on the head, and some bruises."

"So you put their safety above yours?"

"Of course, Father taught me, that as King, or Prince, your people come before you."

"So you put the people before yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are they before me?"

Thor's gaze moves from the ground to me, I can see the wheels turning in his head. Thinking about his response. My eyes are filling with tears, I am so sure he's going to say yes.

"No."

I blink. "No?"

"No. They are not before you Loki, never before you. Why would you ever think that?"

I look down, my bed sheet suddenly becoming very interesting. "I just thought that, I mean, you could have gotten hurt a lot worse. And maybe even died, I just thought that."

Thor cuts me off in the middle of my ramblings by hugging me. I quickly hug back, confused by the sudden gesture, but not at all displeased.

"Loki, listen to me. You're my little brother, nothing comes before you. You are right, today could have gone a lot worse, but it didn't. Besides, what kind of big brother would I be if I let people fight in our streets, you walk those very streets, I don't want you getting hurt."

I hug Thor even tighter. "But you could have died, brother, I need you. You can't leave me. Please, I love you."

"And I love you Loki. I am not going anywhere, ever. I will always be by your side. Nothing can change that. Even if you command me away, even if you hate me, even if I have to fight a million warriors just to get to you, I will. I promise. Because that's what big brothers do."

Tears are running down my face and getting soaked up by Thor's tunic. I am happy, happy to know I will never be alone. No matter what happens.

Thor sleeps in my room that night, we fall asleep in the same tight embrace and for years to come, we are even more inseparable than before. Cause that's what brothers do, they stick by your side and they never ever let you go.

* * *

**I hope you likey, let me know. Review please. Let me know if you want another chapter. Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little more popular than I thought it would be. So here is another chapter, let me know if you want more. Hit me with any ideas you have and if you want Thor and Loki a certain age, let me know.**

**Thor is 14 and Loki is 12.**

* * *

Something's wrong.

I haven't seen Thor all day and its almost dinner time. He could have just skipped his morning lessons, he has done that before, but he never ever skips sparring class. It's his favourite time of the day, right next to meal times.

I am sitting in the sparring fields, watching his friends spar. He says they're my friends to, but honestly, I think the only reason they put up with me is because of Thor.

I am sitting on the sides because I got hit, pretty hard, by Sif in the head. She actually seemed sorry, but that's not he point. I wasn't paying attention, I was to worried about Thor. He can be late, but the lesson is almost over. This just isn't like him.

Our teacher tells us to put our weapons away and go home. I quickly put my staff away and stop Thor's friends before they leave. "Hey, have you guys seen Thor?"

They all just look at me in thought. Sif is the one who answers "No, we haven't. Have you?"

"No, that's why I'm asking, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Well, we'll keep a look out and let you know."

"Okay thanks."

"Yeah, and sorry again about your head."

"It's fine."

They leave and I am left standing there, the only one left in the field. I think about who to ask, I haven't seen father all day, he's busy with the council. So I can't go to him. I'll have to go to mother. I think for a minute and then run into the castle and straight to the library, where I'm sure she is.

Once I get there, I find her and I don't beat around the bush. "Mother, I need to ask you something."

She looks up at me. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you know where Thor is? I haven't seen him all day, he missed all his lessons, even sparring. I didn't see him at breakfast or lunch, and he wasn't in his bedchambers."

Mother looks up at me and smiles. "I knew your father would forget to tell you."

"Forget to tell me what." Did Thor leave or something?

"Darling, your brother is sick. He's in the healing rooms. He came to us last night with stomach pains, it turns out he had the flu. You're father was supposed to tell you."

Oh. "Can I go see him?"

"Of course dear, just don't be late for dinner."

"Thanks mother."

I give her a quick hug and run out of the library and down to the healing rooms. I slowly open the door and peer inside. The are quite a few beds, but only one is occupied, and I instantly know who's in it.

"Ah Loki, I was wondering when you would get here. When you didn't show up this morning I had guessed that your father forgot to inform you."

"Yes he did, is Thor awake?"

Eir smiles and look over at Thor. "More than likely, but he's doesn't have much energy, so not too much rough housing."

"Okay, thank you Eir."

"You're welcome."

I slowly make my way over to Thor, he looks like he's asleep, but looks can be deceiving. "Thor?"

His eyes open and find mine. "Loki! You came! I was wondering when you would show up. Father forgot to tell you didn't he?"

I chuckle a little and climb up on the bed. "Yes, and you are the third person that's asked me that."

He smiles and chuckles as well, but ends up coughing. Instantly my worry comes back. "Are you alright?"

"I am just fine Loki, it is nothing more than a little flu, I've had worse."

"I know."

"Loki, why is there a bump on your head."

"I was wondering that as well."

Eir

"Um, well, during sparring I wasn't paying full attention and I got hit in the head."

"It was Sif wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Thor sighs, "Did she apologize?"

"Actually, yes she did."

"Good."

"That is good, let me look at that Loki."

I let Eir examine my head and check that everything was alright.

"You seem fine, you might have a headache tomorrow, but that's it. Now get, dinner is about to start and I know your mother doesn't want you late. You can come back afterwards to see Thor again."

I really don't want to go, but I know that mother would be mad if I was late, so I relent, say goodbye to Thor with promises of my return and I head off to dinner.

* * *

It is a few hours after dinner, and just about an hour before sunset begins, Thor and I would usually be getting our horses ready for a ride, but instead we are in his room, which he was moved to after dinner, snuggled in bed together reading a book.

"You know Loki, you could get sick from being so close to me."

"I know."

"And you don't care?"

"Thor, you have stayed by me countless times while I was sick and never once have you gotten away with not getting sick right after. It's the least I can do to return to favour. Besides, it's flu season, I'm going to get it one way or another, so I might as well catch it from you now and get it over with."

Thor hugs me tight. "And that's why I love you."

I hug him back just as tight. "I love you too."

We let go of each other after a minute. Thor picks up the book with enthusiasm. "Okay! Back to the story!"

As Thor reads to me, I realize how lucky I am to have a brother like him.

Oh and I did get the flu, and Thor is by my side the whole time. Because just like he promised me before, he is by my side, even when I threw my book at him and told him to get out, all he did was hug me, and that is exactly what I needed.

* * *

**Review and let me know. I don't think this one is as good as the last chapter, but it's what came out, so yeah. Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, someone asked for a hurt Loki. I will do one. But that's it! No more! This is about Thor getting hurt! But, I had to do Loki at least once. So, here you go. Also, please read the author's note at the bottom. Also, sorry if this is bad, I'm out of creative juice. And skittles.**

**Thor is 4 and Loki is 2**

* * *

It had been a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. I was playing with my brother Loki. Nothing was going wrong.

And then everything did.

Loki had thrown a toy across the room and I went to go get it. Again.

I am on my way back when I hear a thump and suddenly, Loki is crying.

I run back over to him and I see that he has hit his head on the side of his crib, he's got a gash on his forehead and it's bleeding.

Oh no. Mother trusted me to look after Loki while she talked to the sorceresses. What if she blames me? What if she forbids me from ever seeing Loki again? What is she throws me out? Suddenly I'm crying, and that just make Loki cry harder. I try to shush him, but with my own tears, it's kinda hard.

Mother comes it, she must have heard us crying. "What happened?"

She seems angry, I try to explain while she picks up Loki, but I'm crying to hard to say real words.

"Thor, calm down and tell me what happened."

I finally calm down enough to tell her.

"Loki...throw toy...go get...fall...hurt...cry...please don't hate me! Don't throw me out! Don't take Loki away!"

"Thor! Darling! Now why would I do that?" Loki has finally calmed down and mother's full attention is on me and what I said.

I start crying even more, "Because I broke my promise!"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised to protect Loki and now he's hurt. Now you're gonna be mad and hate me! You're gonna throw me out and forbid me from seeing Loki again!"

"Oh baby! No I won't."

"You won't"

"No, I would never. Loki is fine, accidents happen and you can't stop them, and that's what this was, and accident. I could never hate you, I would never throw you out and I would never, never forbid you from seeing your brother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother."

"Good, now go and wash up, it's almost time for bed."

"Okay."

I wash up and when I come back Loki is in his crib with a bandage on his head. I watch him for minute before kissing him gently on the forehead and whispering "I will always protect you Loki, forever. Goodnight."

* * *

**Tadaaa! Okay, so. I had a poll on my profile, but it was made before this was, so it wasn't on it. It was for which story I should focus on. Batman And Wonder Woman's First Kiss won and Only For You came in second. I forgot to say this in the stories I've already updated, but I may still update this one every once in a while. Mostly because it's one-shots and not a whole story. That's it! So dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman! (If you can think of a better and short catchphrase, let me know. This one is way to long.)**


End file.
